Inaudito
by Conni Stew
Summary: Él, un prestigioso médico. Ella, una reconocida abogada. Dos mundos totalmente distintos, dos personas totalmente diferentes, pero su futuro estaba entrelazado y bajo una inaudita lluvia de verano en Los Ángeles, se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

**INAUDITO**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/

Él, un prestigioso médico. Ella, una reconocida abogada. Dos mundos totalmente distintos, dos personas totalmente diferentes, pero su futuro estaba entrelazado y bajo una inaudita lluvia de verano en Los Ángeles, se conocieron.

**Capítulo Primero: Inaudito**

_Diablos_, llegaría nuevamente tarde a recoger a Kristine y me echaría en cara otra vez que necesita un coche, que ya es mayor y más mierda, pero es que ella es mi bebe. Es todo para mí, no puedo dejar de cuidarla, soy su padre y aunque me odie por eso, yo la amo.

Tiene 17 años, está en la etapa de rebeldía y me lo hace saber a cada instante. A veces pienso que no lo hago bien, pero Esme, mi madre, me dice que yo tenía el mismo espíritu inquieto de ella y que a su edad la hacía rabiar más de lo que se puede acordar.

Su cabello es del mismo color que el mío, cobrizo, con una extraña combinación entre liso y ondulado; sus ojos verdes, mi legado, son el delirar de los chicos, según Alice, que muchas veces la va a recoger y se encuentra con su _"club de fans"_, jodidos adolescentes. Y un lindo cuerpo. Es la niña de papá más hermosa y querida.

Ella heredó de mí su pasión por la música, tiene una voz de ángel envidiable para cualquier cantante de moda y toca el piano como los mismísimos dioses. Desde muy joven le gustaba escucharme tocar y cuando tuvo edad para comenzar a aprender, así lo hizo. Sus primeras clases se las di yo, era muy receptiva y tenía un gran oído musical, a los 13 años la inscribí en una Academia de Música donde asistía dos veces a la semana y se perfeccionó aún más. Ganó muchos premios para su corta edad y era la alumna preferida de todos los profesores, solo buenas críticas llegaban a sus oídos.

Siempre habíamos sido nosotros dos contra el mundo, padre e hija… y claro mi familia, que eran los que nos habían ayudado y apoyado cuando a mis 17 años se enteraron que sería padre.

Salí de mi ensoñación y me apresuré a salir del Hospital, mi turno había acabado hace unos minutos y debía ir a buscar a Kris. Era raro que no me hubiese llamado ya, para regañarme, _tal vez se extendieron sus clases y no se ha dado cuenta, _pensé y rogaba internamente porque así fuera. Últimamente discutíamos casi por todo.

Salí finalmente del Centro sin despedirme de nadie. Afuera llovía torrencialmente, raro en verano. Iba tan apurado que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con una hermosa mujer, ella se tropezó e inevitablemente caería, así que la sujeté de sus delgados brazos impidiendo el accidente.

Me fijé en ella. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso chocolate, su cabello marrón estaba empapado y toda su ropa pegada a su escultural figura. Observé mejor su rostro y no me gustó lo que vi, estaba bañado en lágrimas. Había pasado de largo ese detalle pensando que era la lluvia, pero me había equivocado. Ella me miraba triste, rehuía mis ojos.

Nos encontrábamos bajo la lluvia, no fuimos conscientes del tiempo. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, pero pasaron desapercibidos para mí. Ella lloraba inconsolablemente hasta que finalmente le hablé.

—Lo siento.

No contestó nada, sólo me miraba y sollozaba. Al ver su silencio la solté y me alejé unos pasos. La miré por última vez y fui a mi coche corriendo, estaba mojado y llegaría tarde. Miré atrás, pero ya no la encontré. _¿Qué le pasaría?_ pensé. Era una mujer hermosa, sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza horrible.

Subí a mi adorado Audi negro y fui al Instituto de mi hija. Las calles estaban mojadas, lo que provocó un accidente impidiéndome avanzar y creando un gran atasco. Me regañaba mentalmente por no tomar otra vía, _ahora si estoy muerto_, Kristine me regañaría y sería con razón, ella odia la lluvia y yo la hago esperar, _joder_.

Veinte minutos tuvieron que pasar para que la policía nos diera una salida alternativa. Me apresuré y finalmente divisé a mi chica parada en la entrada del colegio con una mirada que asustaba. Corrió hacia el coche y subió rápido, su pelo se había mojado y caían pequeñas gotas sobre su ropa, _diablos_.

—¿Hola? —No sabía que más decir, así que me fui por lo seguro.

—¿Hola? ¿Es lo único que dirás? Llevo casi una hora esperándote papá ¡UNA maldita hora! —Estaba furiosa.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora? —¡Ouch!, eso dolió. Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba y ella se encargaba de recordármelo.

—Había un accidente amor, lo siento, me fue imposible llegar antes.

En parte era verdad, no le contaría a mi furiosa hija sobre la bella diosa del estacionamiento.

—Como sea, quiero llegar pronto a casa. —Sacó sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música en el celular.

Tomé ese gesto como una negativa a seguir dándole explicaciones. En la noche hablaríamos, me escucharía y todo se arreglaría, no se podía enojar por eso. No, no podía.

Manejé rápido hacia nuestro departamento, el hotel Clarington era uno de los mejores de la ciudad y yo me podía dar el lujo de vivir ahí. Entré al estacionamiento y aún no terminaba de frenar el coche cuando Kris ya salía de él, caminando furiosamente hacia el elevador.

—Joder. —Me apresuré a apagar y cerrar el auto para seguirla. Las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando, pero alcancé a poner mi mano y abrirlas de nuevo. Entré. Ella simplemente me ignoró. Eso me dolió aún más que si me hubiera gritado por llegar tarde,_ la indiferencia es peor, _pensé.

Llegamos al piso 12 y Kris no me esperó nuevamente al salir. La vi caminar por el pasillo, revisar su bolso y sacar su llavero. Bufé, ella me lo pondría fácil.

Eran las 10 de la noche, estaba viendo las noticias en el salón y bebiendo café, Kristine no salió de su cuarto en toda la tarde. Mi padre siempre me decía que le diera su espacio y que cuando ella quisiera me buscaría para hablar, esa era la señal de que escucharía, si no, simplemente empeoraría todo.

El sonido de mi celular me avisó que tenía una llamada, miré la pantalla y vi que era del hospital, mi turno se había acabado hace poco, debía ser algo urgente, sino no me hablarían, me apresuré a contestar.

—Edward Cullen —saludé.

—Doctor, lo necesitamos, hay un bebé prematuro de 28 semanas de gestación, sus pulmones no están funcionando correctamente y el doctor Geraldy no está. Le necesitamos ahora o el bebé no sobrevivirá.

_Diablos_, debo ir.

—En 20 minutos estoy ahí, espérenme con todo listo. —Colgué.

_Kristine,_ _joder_, _la tendré que dejar sola._ No sería la primera vez, pero no me gustaba que eso pasara. Fui a su cuarto y toqué, pero no me abrió, le tendría que hablar a través de la puerta.

—Amor, Kris, debo ir al hospital, un bebé prematuro me necesita… —no respondió— No me demoraré mucho, te lo juro… —Silencio y más silencio. Afirmé mi frente en la puerta—. Bebé yo… yo te amo, no lo olvides jamás.

Y este es el primer capítulo. Se muestra a un padre soltero que debe convivir con su adolecente hija y los problemas que esto acarrea.


	2. Agonía

**Capítulo segundo:** **Agonía**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/

Mi nuevo caso estaba yendo viento en popa. El desgraciado se hundiría en la cárcel por violador; la pequeña Bree tendría su venganza por lo que el maldito le hizo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy abogada y con tan sólo 30 años, una de las mejores profesionales de Los Ángeles. Cuando tenía doce, mis padres murieron a manos de un conductor ebrio y la justicia lo único que hizo fue dejarlo en libertad porque no estaba en sus facultades mentales. Maldito hijo de puta.

Eso fue una mentira justificada con un médico amigo suyo, que falsificó el documento y nadie hace justicia por nadie en un pequeño pueblo. Con Emmett, mi hermano, no teníamos un jodido dólar para poder pagar un buen abogado y apelar, por lo que nos tuvimos que quedar de brazos cruzados y hacer oídos sordos a la situación.

En ese tiempo vivíamos en Forks, un lugar lluvioso y después del accidente, demasiado lúgubre. Cuando Emmett cumplió 18 y pudo hacer uso de la generosa herencia que nos dejaron nuestros padres, nos fuimos de allí. René y Charlie siempre fueron precavidos con el dinero de nuestra educación, así que desde que se casaron comenzaron a ahorrar para la universidad.

Los primeros años lejos fueron difíciles pero no había forma de volver atrás, en el momento que pusimos un sólo pie fuera de Forks supimos que sería para siempre. Desde ese día me dije a mi misma que lucharía por los débiles, demostraría que se puede hacer justicia y no que por no tener tantos ceros en nuestra cuenta bancaria, éramos menos.

El oso de mi hermano se sacrificó por mí en todo, nunca me faltó nada, ni me sentí sola, siempre estaba ahí, acompañándome, mimándome, levantando mi ánimo. Su vida era sólo la Universidad y yo, de casa a la universidad. No salía con nadie, poniéndome por encima de todo en su escala de prioridades.

Pero fue en su tercer año cuando conoció Rosalie, la escultural rubia, nueva alumna de intercambio que venía desde Canadá. Vivía en Toronto, sus padres nunca la quisieron, sólo le daban dinero. La persona más cercana a ella era su nana Carmen, que iba a sus presentaciones en el colegio, la escuchaba cuando tenía un problema, a quien le contó cómo fue su primera vez, quién se quedaba despierta noches enteras cuando tenía fiebre. Era su mamá en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Al presentarse la oportunidad de un intercambio no lo pensó dos veces y se postuló, le rogó a sus padres que dejaran a Carmen venir con ella y aunque en un principio se negaron, les amenazó con dejar salir los más sucios secretos de la prestigiosa familia Hale a la luz pública, y como las apariencias para ellos era lo más importante, accedieron a todos los caprichos de la rubia.

Cuando conoció a Emmett saltaron chispas, o eso siempre decían, no ese tipo de chispas de la primera vez que se miran a los ojos. Al principio, se odiaban. Ella por su infantilidad y él por su lengua venenosa, pero un día les tocó hacer unos trabajos juntos y ese fue el detonante para que finalmente se unieran.

Rose fue como una madre para mí, ella supo a quién besé por primera vez, con quién había caído en los fogosos deseos de la piel, la que me llevó al ginecólogo y se enfrentó a Emmett cuando no quería que saliera con los chicos de su edad.

Éramos los tres mosqueteros, "todos para uno y uno para todos", ese era nuestro lema. Les amo, el dolor de uno es el del otro.

Ahora Rose y Em están casados desde hace cinco felices años y después de tanto buscar un bebé, la cigüeña tocó sus puertas, ya estaban de siete meses, su pancita era hermosa, poseía ese brillo especial que tienen todas las embarazadas y una sonrisa radiante. ¡Estaban tan ansiosos esperándolo!

"_Si, sé lo que se siente con esa felicidad"_ pensé. El sonido del celular me sacó de mis recuerdos tristes. Miré la pantalla, era Emmett. Inconscientemente se instaló una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¡Hola Oso! —dije alegremente.

—¡Bella! ¡Debes venir al hospital! ¡Rose se puso de parto! —Su sollozo me heló la sangre— ¡Bella faltan dos meses, el bebé no puede nacer! Aún no... —susurró más para sí mismo que para mí.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿En qué hospital estás? —esto no podía suceder, no de nuevo.

—En el _California Hospital Medical Center__. _—Mi héroe se caía a pedazos, su llanto traspasaba el teléfono y llegaba como navajas a mis oídos—. Soy fuerte por ella, pero no soporto más. Te necesito peque, lo antes posible.

—En diez minutos estoy ahí, Em. Ve con Rose, te necesita Oso —salí de la oficina tomando mi cartera y cazadora—. Cuando llegue te llamo. Te amo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo otra vez, no a ellos, que hubiera pasado en una ocasión en la familia, es suficiente. Era imposible, ellos son tan buenas personas, habían buscado tanto ese bebé.

El clima helado de Los Ángeles me dio la bienvenida. Hacía más de seis años que no se sentía una lluvia tan tempestuosa, desde el día en que perdí a mi bebé, a mi pequeña Ann.

**Flashback.**

Era un jueves por la noche, fuera del apartamento caía una gran tormenta.

Estaba sola, Steven aún no llegaba del trabajo, de un tiempo a esta parte no lo hacía hasta muy entrada la noche, se excusaba diciendo que ahora que tendríamos un bebé necesitábamos más dinero por lo que debía trabajar horas extras. A mi realmente no me preocupaba, teníamos dinero, no tanto como para excentricidades, pero sí para vivir cómodamente. Lo que sí deseaba era que él me acompañara por las tardes, que me mimara y amara.

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Stev. Ésta vez habían sido cinco horas extras. Se asomó al salón sigilosamente y dejó sus cosas en el sillón.

—Hola. —Lo saludé desde mi lugar, él abrió los ojos teatralmente y encendió la luz.

—¡Diablos Bella, me asustaste! —se acercó a darme un beso. La claridad me dejó ver que su camisa estaba manchada con labial rojo en el cuello, como un beso. Esa pequeña imperfección en la camisa blanca que le planché ayer en la noche lo delataba. El maldito veía a otra mujer. Lo empujé con asco—. Amor, ¿qué pasa?

—No seas hipócrita —dije con rabia—. ¡Aléjate de mí! —Me miraba extrañado—. ¡Mira tú cuello jodido imbécil! —Se la desabrochó y la miró, su cara asustada lo delataba y confirmó lo que yo creía.

—No es lo que crees… —lo corté antes que empezara a contarme alguna mentira.

—¿Por qué todos los jodidos hombres niegan con la misma frase? —Me reí amargamente— ¡Dios! ¿Horas extras? ¿Tan bajo caíste Steven Thompson? —Negaba con la cabeza— ¡Claro! Como tu gorda novia embarazada de mal humor no podía satisfacerte, fuiste a buscar a alguien más —comenzaba a exaltarme —. ¿Desde cuándo estas con ella?

—Bella…

—¡¿Desde cuándo?! —grité. Estaba tan enojada que me sorprendió un líquido caliente caer entre mis piernas, comencé a asustarme y después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté desorientada, fijé la vista a mí alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca donde se escuchaba un bip cerca de mi cabeza, me encontraba en el hospital, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Recordé lo sucedido, mis gritos, la mancha, el líquido deslizándose… _Dios, no, no, no, no puede ser, no puede ser._

Bajé las manos a mi vientre y estaba plano. Mi corazón latía fuertemente. La puerta se abrió, por ella entraban Rose y una enfermera, al ver los llorosos ojos azules de mi cuñada, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando era cierto… mi bebe no estaba ya conmigo.

**Fin Flashback.**

Anne había nacido prematura, el doctor creyó que no sobreviviría al parto e incluso, la esperanza de vida que le dio, no superaba la semana. En un momento la vida de ambas estuvo en peligro, pero lograron salvarnos.

Anne tenía ojos azules, como los de Steven, poco cabello color castaño, como el mío, y un feo color amarillo en la piel, sin embargo era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi existencia. Lo único que la sostenía con vida era la incubadora, esa fría maquina podía mantener a mi bebé junto a mí.

Steven se había cansado de mi hostilidad y ya no me buscaba, sólo iba a ver a Anne una hora todos los días. Lo odiaba, por su culpa la niña se encontraba en esa situación, él era el único culpable.

Hasta que el fatídico día llegó. Anne murió, su corazón no resistió y dejó de latir. No lloré, no me lo permití, sería fuerte por ella, la recordaría con alegría, estoy segura que se fue para estar mejor. Era mi sol durante ese mes y así la recordaría por siempre.

Y ahora nuevamente la historia se repetía, Rose pasaba por lo mismo que yo, pero rogaba que no fuera con el mismo resultado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tercero.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

Llegué al estacionamiento a toda velocidad, fui directamente a mi Audi blanco. Manejé como nunca, normalmente era una conductora responsable, no cometía ninguna falta, ciertamente esta era una excepción. En el camino recibí varios bocinazos de conductores molestos, pasé tres semáforos en rojo y no iba a ponerme a pensar en las demás faltas que cometí. Pero necesitaba llegar urgentemente al hospital.

Luego de los diez minutos más largos de mi vida, visualicé a lo lejos el edificio, aceleré aun más entrando al aparcamiento, me estacioné horriblemente, en este momento eso no era importante.

La llamada me había desesperado tanto que no me dio tiempo de ponerme la cazadora y estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, ni siquiera tomé la cartera, solo salí corriendo a la entrada.

Iba con la cabeza baja para evitar que el agua me pegara en la cara, por lo que terminé chocando con alguien. Con semejante golpe me caería, era inevitable, pero el desconocido me sujetó por los brazos, no me soltaba. Quería ir a ver a Rose, Emmett me necesitaba.

Deseaba pedirle que me dejara ir, pero las palabras no salían de mis labios, sólo podía sollozar. Luego de unos minutos, o eso creo, él se separó un poco y clavó sus bellos ojos verdes en mí, los cuales se veían preocupados. Una mata de cabello dorado le caía por la frente incitándome a moverlo de allí. Desperté de la ensoñación recordando que tenía que estar con mi familia.

—Lo siento —susurró soltándome luego de una larga mirada, para irse corriendo. Hice lo mismo, pero hacia dentro del hospital, olvidando momentáneamente al apuesto desconocido. Al traspasar las puertas, sentí el cambio de temperatura, estaba segura que terminaría enferma. Llegué a la recepción donde había una mujer joven con una credencial que citaba _"Stanley"_.

—Disculpe, ¿Rosalie Hale?

—Sexto piso, maternidad. Aún no sale de parto, pero puede aguardar en la sala de espera si desea. No demorará mucho.

No agradecí ni nada, corrí al ascensor y presioné el botón. A los segundos se abrieron las puertas, entré rápidamente marcando el piso que me indicaron. Las personas demoraban años en subir, todos a su paso, mientras yo me moría de los nervios. Se cerraron las puertas y me miré en el reflejo del ascensor: tenía el cabello todo revuelto, los ojos rojos, la ropa completamente mojada.

Apestaba.

¿Qué dirían mis asociados si me vieran así? La siempre impecable Isabella Swan hecha un desastre.

Las puertas se abrieron y salí rápidamente, había enfermeras por todos lados, se lograba escuchar el llanto de varios bebés.

Me quedé esperando en los sillones color claro que había en la sala, los minutos pasaban lentamente, torturándome. No sabía qué hacer, cuando Emmett me llamó estaban por comenzar con el parto y ya llevaba esperando cerca de una hora.

En ese momento una enfermera apareció por el pasillo, decidida, me acerqué a ella.

—Disculpe, ¿Rosalie Hale?

—Acaba de salir, ahora se encuentra en la habitación 367 —se aseguró en el libro que llevaba en las manos.

_¡Gracias Dios!_

Me despedí con un seco gracias y comencé a buscar la habitación de Rose. 363, 364, 365, ¡diablos! Parecía no llegar nunca. 366, 367.

¡Finalmente!

Me arreglé el cabello, la ropa e intenté limpiarme algo los ojos. Toqué despacio, un suave adelante de parte de Emmett me dio permiso para entrar. Abrí lentamente la puerta y encontré a mi cuñada durmiendo, con las mejillas rojas, una trenza en el cabello rubio, el cuerpo tapado por una sábana y se podía ver que ya no poseía la barriga de embarazada.

Miré a Emmett con la duda plasmada en el rostro, rogando que todo estuviera bien. Él estaba demacrado, sus ojos siempre alegres se encontraban tristes, rojos y sin vida, me sentí morir al verlo.

—Em… —susurré, me miró, de un paso se acercó a mí, tomándome por la cintura en un abrazo de oso que me levantó como si fuera de papel.

—Bells… —Me apretaba demasiado fuerte como cuando éramos pequeños, le tenía miedo a las tormentas por eso me iba a su cama para que me protegiera. Observándome con los ojos llorosos continuó—: Querían que eligiera entre Rose o el bebé... —_¡Oh por Dios!_—. No sabía qué hacer, la enfermera necesitaba una respuesta, pero no la tenía. Rosalie se había desmayado, su frecuencia cardiaca disminuía cada vez más, yo… no podía hacer nada, simplemente estar allí procesando todo, en shock. —_No, no, no_—. Pero el doctor Cullen echó a la enfermera de la sala, me dijo que aún se podía hacer algo. ¡Los salvó a ambos Bella! —expresó brillando de felicidad—. Es un bebe tan bello, poco pelo castaño claro, con suerte logro distinguirlo, ojos azules, los abrió apenas nació, pesó… —Lo abracé fuerte haciéndolo callar. Estaba tan contenta por él y Rose, ¡la familia se agrandaba! Era increíble.

—¡Felicitaciones papá! —exclamé mirándolo a los vivaces ojos que lo caracterizaban. Me rodeó con los brazos nuevamente.

—¿Hoy es el día de los abrazos o qué? —preguntó Rose con ese tono tan característico en ella. Ambos nos reímos de su actitud—. ¿Por qué no tengo uno? —dijo mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

Emmett me soltó y fue a su lado. La ayudó a sentarse poniendo unos cojines detrás de su espalda, la besó con mucha ternura.

—¿Cómo está la nueva mama? —cuestioné acercándome a ella para abrazarla suavemente por los hombros—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Según lo que dijo mi hermano fue un parto realmente… —¿Cómo llamarle? ¿Duro? ¿Escalofriante? ¿Aterrador?—. Difícil.

—Ni que lo digas, tengo pocos recuerdos de cómo fue. Si no fuera el nacimiento de mi hijo, probablemente desearía olvidarlo —contestó riendo, por lo menos se encontraba bien.

—Me alegra tanto que las cosas salieran bien —expresé con una sonrisa.

Tocaron brevemente la puerta y entró una enfermera con una cuna color azul. Emmett se acercó al bultito que pedía a gritos a su mamá para que lo alimentara lo antes posible. Mi hermano lo tomó con excesivo cuidado mientras acariciaba el poco cabello de su cabecita.

—Bella, ven a conocer a tu sobrino —incitó con el bebé en sus brazos.

Me acerqué y lo miré detenidamente: era simplemente impresionante como algo tan pequeño podía traernos tanta felicidad. Em me permitió acunarlo mientras me explicaba cómo hacerlo. Quise decirle que lo sabía, fui mamá, pero no era mi intención molestarlo. El niño se acomodó dejando de llorar por un momento, era tan pequeño y hermoso. No sé cuanto lo tuve en brazos, el tiempo no pasaba, sólo estaba ese pequeño que llegó a alumbrar nuestras vidas.

—Creo que lo más adecuado sería que la mamá alimente al bebé —opinó la voz de un hombre, me sonaba extrañamente familiar. Levanté la vista encontrándome con la persona con quien había chocado hace unas horas, sólo que esta vez tenía puesta una bata.

Tonta Bella, es el doctor.

—¡Oh sí! Claro. —Bajé la vista al bebé, no me había dado cuenta que tenía mi dedo índice en su pequeña mano. Ese fue el detonante para que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, todos los recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi mente.

Le pasé el bebé cuidadosamente a Rose antes de salir del cuarto a toda velocidad.

Y Aquí otro capítulo de Inaudito, acepto si creen que me demore demasiado, cosa que no niego, y creen que ya no lo deben leer… Solo les digo que tengo que estudiar, y el año se me ha hecho muy pesado, trabajos, pruebas, en fin, muchas cosas…

Solo les digo que intentare actualizar mas pronto y espero que me sigan apoyando si creen que la historia es de su agrado….

Agradecimiento especial a mi querida beta Yeya, me ayudo mucho en este cap., aun que sea corto, lleva cosas especiales…

Sin más se despide, Conni Stew.


End file.
